1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser of an adhesive tape, of which cutting operation is improved conveniently at a lower part of a case body for promoting convenience of use.
In general, an adhesive tape is a tape used for adhering a paper or other articles, wherein the adhesive tape is received in a case as being wound in the shape of roll and the case is provided with a cutter at a front end to cut the adhesive tape.
A dispenser for an adhesive tape with a relatively large, so-called a box tape has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 604436. In the disclosure, a case body is molded with a width relatively large and mounted with a lever for operating a cutting element, wherein the operation of the lever is controlled at an upper part, so that the dispenser is applicable for the wide box tape and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The prior art dispenser of an adhesive tape has a case usually molded in a size much larger than a width of an adhesive tape.
Therefore, the dispenser may be used compatibly for various adhesive tapes, which are manufactured with different per manufacture, regardless of the kind of the adhesive tape or the manufactures.
The prior art dispenser of the box tape has a cutter mounted at a front end of the case body to cut the box tape, wherein a blade of the cutter is exposed outside the body part always, causing problems in the workability and safety.
Therefore, Korean Patent Application No. 2006-124880 suggested a dispenser in which a cutter blade is exposed to the outside when required and protected by a cover when the dispenser is not in use.
The prior art structure for protecting the cutter blade has, however, a disadvantage that the operation structure is relatively complicated and assembled via lots of steps and such a disadvantage causes the increase of manufacturing cost and the decrease of the assembling performance.
The prior art dispenser having the case of which an inner width is larger than that of the adhesive tape has another disadvantage that the adhesive tape wound in the shape of roll is lack of tension and apt to be released when a user adheres the adhesive tape to a required position of a box and the like.
Therefore, sufficient tension is not applied to the adhesive tape from a releasing-starting position to a releasing-ending position and the adhesive tap is apt to be released more than a required length by releasing inertial under a loose state.
In this case, the tape becomes adhered to the required position loosely or winkles are generated, deteriorating adhesion conditions.
Further, the tape released more than the required length disturbs next work by being adhered together, thereby causing inconvenience and delay in the adhesion work.
Therefore, the present invention is derived to resolve the above and any other disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is an object to provide a dispenser of an adhesive tape for carrying out taping work smoothly in a short time with proper tension by applying proper pressure to an adhesive tape, thereby helping next work to be carried out without delay.
The present invention has another object provide a dispenser of an adhesive tape, which has a cutting guide unit for exposing a cutting blade to a lower part of a case body when the dispenser is in use, thereby improving convenience of use and safety.
The present invention has still another object to provide a dispenser of an adhesive tape of which reliability is improved.